


Wings of Copper

by kjdradcliffe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Carson's Traveling Circus of Wonders, Inspired by Girl Genius, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdradcliffe/pseuds/kjdradcliffe
Summary: For the WinterHawk Reverse Big Bang:Inspired by the gorgeous artwork ofmariana-oconnorand the wonderful comic Girl Genius.After being rescued from the evil Spark Arnim Zola, Bucky has joined Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson on the Avengers Force.  They and their teammates have been requested to cover security for the carnival and peace treaty signing for the kingdoms of Stark and Hammer.  Everything seems to go to plan until Bucky finds a feather that glints like copper.





	1. Head over Feet

He’s trapped and he can feel them closing in on him. 

Running down a long corridor, he tried every door he came to, but they were all locked. As he continued down the hall the footsteps behind him became more numerous and louder. 

He finally burst through a door at the end and out on to a breezy deck. There were no other doors to be seen so ran to the edge of the deck and looked over. There was no means of escape to be seen.

He heard the pounding footsteps pour out the door and looked up to see figures dressed in all black quickly form ranks on the deck. Before he could form a plan one of them aimed their strange gun at him. 

He pushed himself back against the railing, but when the gun went off a blue ray of light hit the deck and the deck just vaporized underneath him. The next thing he knew he was falling, tumbling through the air. The ground rushed up to meet him at a terrifying speed. 

Just as he was about to hit, he jerked and sat up in bed. It took far too long for him to realize where he was. He sat there panting and trying to slow his heart rate as minutes passed. Finally, he violently lay back down with a curse. He hated that dream, hated reliving that moment.

After glaring at the ceiling awhile, he gave up the pretense that anymore resting was going to be happening tonight. He climbed off his bunk and pulled on loose pants and sleeveless shirt rubbing at the phantom pain in his arm as he did so. He grabbed a towel as he walked out the door and headed to the gym in the belly of the Marvel. Perhaps working up a sweat would push back the remains of his nightmare.


	2. Assemble

Hours later, Bucky had showered and changed into his uniform. Form fitted black trousers tucked at the knee into black boots, a simple black high collar shirt with black suspenders and cravat, and a black waistcoat completed his ensemble. Since this was just a meeting of the Avengers Force, he didn’t bother with the coat, because he hated the restriction of it. 

As he walked into the conference room he scanned around the room. Sam was over by the windows, Redwing that actual falcon perched on his shoulder, while he performed maintenance on his wings, oiling sprockets and sweeping out debris from the last time they assembled. His uniform was the same style in greys and reds, the only addition was the tool belt he currently wore, his magnifying goggles, and his steel grey coat that was current hanging over the back of a chair. Sitting across the way at the meeting table was Carol, captain of the ship and second in command. Her uniform was in royal blues and red with gold rank markers from her time in the military before she joined the Avengers Force. She was currently throwing bit of paper at Sam for Redwing to intercept. Next to her sipping a cup of hot tea from a delicate china cup, watching over the scene with an amused smile was Wanda. She had declined the uniform when she joined, choosing instead an outfit styled after a riding habit in crimson with black accents. She had informed them at it allowed her far more mobility than the “ridiculously tight trousers” that everyone else chose. 

At her elbow sat Thor reading through the latest missives from his father. He was in his traditional day wear, as he did not have a uniform since he was an emissary for his people. He and his father had had a falling out a few years back and his father had sent him into the world to “make a man” of himself. Now he sent letters frequently requesting him to return, and Thor always replied, “After I learn to make myself a man.” One day someone would apologize, and Thor would return, but not anytime soon it looked like.

Bucky walked over to Sam and handed a morsel of chicken he’d swiped from the kitchen to Redwing, who purred at him and swooped over to the window to eat his treat.

“Sir, I must ask you to stop trying to steal my best friend from me.” Sam looked up from his rig, eyes looking huge through the goggles.

“Steve will be disappointed to hear that. Take those off if you’re going to look at me you look like a Spark like that.” Bucky had suffered receiving the attentions of an evil Spark, the more polite term for mad scientist, before anything “Spark”-y made him uncomfortable and his agreement with Sam was to be honest about things that bothered him when possible. There was nothing in the agreement that he had to be polite about it.

“Steve knows what’s what.” Sam pushed his goggles off and tucked them in his tool belt. He smirked up at Bucky. “Besides there’s enough of me to go around.” 

Bucky gently shoved the chuckling man away turned to face the table.

“James!” Wanda motioned him to his seat at the table. “Come join us. I’ll pour you a cup and we can take bets on who will show up first, Steven or my wayward brother.” She grabbed the teapot and began to pour a cup. 

“We all know he will run in right before Steve gets here. No tea for me thank you.” Bucky pulled his chair out and sat down.

Wanda tsked at him. “James, you must practice. Do not worry about the cup.” They had been working on his fine motor control and so far, he’d snapped the handle off 3 of her cups, but she never seemed to mind. He was just tired of thinking he was improving only to knocked back. Especially not after last night.

“Recovery is not a straight line.” Carol piped up as if she had read his mind. He looked over at her to see her giving him a solemn look. He knew she had some demons of her own she had faced in the past. He nodded and picked up his cup. 

He heard a ruckus coming down the hall and sat the cup back down. Right as Pietro ran in the room at his preternatural natural speed. The wind that followed him stirred up the papers in front of Thor. Thor frowned at the mess.

“Young whelp! Must you always cause a catastrophe everywhere you go?” Thor turned a dark glare on him. 

“Sorry, Thor! Didn’t want to be late.” Pietro apologized.

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t wait until the last second, Pietro.” Steve commented as he walked in the room and closed the door. “You damn near knocked me over in the hall.”

“What? You didn’t see me coming?” This got Pietro a glare from Steve. Behind her teacup Wanda smirked then stuck her tongue out at her brother. Seeing this, Pietro returned the gesture and before it could devolve any more Steve cleared his throat. 

“Alright people listen up. We’ve got a joint request for a security detail...”

“Hold.” Thor spoke up then motioned to the papers he had finished gathering back in front of him. “I’ve had word from my father. My brother Loki is causing mischief again. If I do not find him before my father does, he will face dire consequences. But if I bring him to my father I can argue for leniency. I’m afraid I must leave immediately. I wanted only to inform you all in person.” Thor’s one weak spot was his brother. Personally, Bucky thought it sounded like a trick from Thor’s old man to get him home, Bucky didn’t have a whole lot of trust in people these days. 

“We understand.” Steve replied. “You must go take care of your family. You are welcome to rejoin us when your task is done.” 

“Verily, I shall return.” Thor nodded, gathered his papers, and left the room.

“We all know that that story’s bogus and his dad’s just trying to get him back, right?” Pietro asked the room after Thor was gone. 

“Probably,” admitted Steve. “But we don’t meddle in family affairs unless invited.” 

“Just making sure we’re on the same page.”

“Joint request? From who?” Bucky broke in. 

“The kingdoms of Stark and Hammer.” Steve replied, handing out information packets to everyone. “We all know they’ve been at war for years. But they’ve decided to put that behind them and sign a peace treaty.”

Bucky had spent some time with the Spark Tony Stark after escaping Hydra. Stark had built his new arm and made a vast improvement over his old. He’d had a lot of time to hear Stark's mad rants about what a miserable excuse for a Spark Justin Hammer was and how his designs and creations gave Stark hives. He knew that Stark took great joy in showing Hammer up.

“I cannot believe Stark agreed to that.” 

“I believe that both Sparks were pushed into it by their advisers. Long wars are not good for kingdoms.”

“This is true.” Agreed Wanda. She had seen much senseless war before escaping her father’s kingdom with her brother. 

“The peace treaty will be the day after a carnival. We’ve been asked to cover security for both as well as the in between time. Wanda and Pietro, you’ll be our eyes on the ground. Carson’s Travelling Circus of Wonder will be the main entertainment of the carnival, and I want to know everything you can find out about them. Also keep your ears to the ground keep an ear out for anything suspicious.” The twins nodded at Steve then grinned at each other. 

“Carol, you and Buck will over the security plan. I’ll get you blueprints of whatever you need, and you’ll have access to the guards for both houses. I want you plan a net so tight that nothing gets through.” It was a good choice. Bucky had already been in Stark's Airship, the Jarvis, so it was a somewhat familiar and Carol was really good at spotting the weakness in things plans, ships, your very psyche. 

“Sam and I are going to be in their personal guards. We’ll be the last line of defense. We’ve got a week to plan, so let’s see what we need and get started.”


	3. Muster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their patience. I had computer issues, but everything should be fixed now. I'll be uploading this rest of the fic today. Any mistakes are my own as I am still looking for a beta. I will also admit this is the longest fic I have ever finished. I hope you all enjoy!

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Colonel Rhodes,” Steve shook Rhodes hand before turning to offer his hand to man beside him. “And I’m looking forward to working with you Lieutenant Scarlotti.” The two heads of the royal guards were a study in opposites despite being the same height. Colonel Rhodes was dark skinned and well muscled, his understated gray uniform only helping to highlight the fact. He stood at attention straight backed and focused on the Avengers Force in front of him. If his stance wasn’t intimidating enough, the large pistol on his hip might do the job. Alternatively, Lieutenant Scarlotti was fair skinned and of a more wiry build, that you could only see if you looked past the flashy purple and orange uniform with gold braid accents that matched the coiled gold whip at his hip. His posture was more relaxed and the expression his face was more neutral. But they both nodded to Steve and shook hands with the team as he introduced Sam, Carol, and Bucky. Wanda and Pietro were already off collecting information. 

Behind the heads were the main security force. Bucky didn’t recognize any of Hammer’s group but assembled personnel behind Rhodes were all too familiar. Happy Hogan, Simon Walker, and Harry Cleese he’d spent some time with while staying in Starkovia. But it was Natalia Romanoff and Stark’s automaton Vision that he knew were the most dangerous members of the security teams. He tried to always stay on their good sides. 

After introductions were finished, Steve asked. “Will we have a chance to meet with Hammer or Stark before the carnival?” And as soon as he finished the question the doors of the Airship Fury, which had been designated for the festivities, burst open revealing the Spark Tony Stark steamrolling though. He was resplendent in golden trousers in gleaming black boots. His shirt was silken gold with a red and gold brocade waistcoat. His cravat was red with gold stitching, pinned with a blue and silver triangular pin, and his coat was red with gold buttons. On his head were golden goggles with yellow tinted lenses. It should have looked unbearably flashy and gaudy, but Stark made it look like the highest fashion.

“Pepper! We have a problem! This man is not in uniform. Why is this man out of uniform?” Stark pointed crudely at Colonel Rhodes. 

Following at a more sedate pace was Pepper Potts. She was dressed in a light grey starched button up shirt with a light blue satin skirt and waistcoat. At her throat was a silver and blue triangular broach that matched Stark’s and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into an elaborate chignon. She had a clipboard of papers in her hand, but she was looking at Stark in exasperation. 

“As you well know, Tony, Colonel Rhodes only has to wear that red, white, and blue monstrosity you designed at court events.” She sighed heavily before turning to the Avengers Force. Her face brightened with a genuine smile. “Captain Rogers, Captain Danvers, Sergeant Wilson, Sergeant Barnes it’s good to see you again. Thank you for accepting this assignment.” She shook hands with each one in turn while Stark stood by stymied by the lack of attention he received. 

Catching sight of Bucky, he immediately refocused his attention, “Barnes! How’s the arm holding up? Extraordinary, isn’t it. I’m sure you have many compliments to bestow on me it’s genius creator.” He looked at Bucky expectantly.

Bucky refused to feed the man’s ego. “It’s broken three teacups.” He told Stark flatly.

“Ohh! I need to adjust the torsion on the tensioning rod. On to the workshop, Barnes! We’ll have you ready for High Tea with Lilibet herself.” Stark motioned Bucky to follow him as he turned to head back in. 

Just then the door opened and out walked Spark Justin Hammer. “Leaving so soon Tony? The party just got here.” Hammer was dressed in a similar fashion to Stark, in shades of navy and grey, but where Stark looked suave and fashionable, Hammer looked like he was five degrees off the mark. Hammer was a talented Spark, but nowhere near Stark’s level. The worst kept secret in both kingdoms was how much it irked Hammer that he was always second to Stark.

Before Stark could let fly with a caustic retort, Miss Potts stepped in. “Spark Hammer I hope you are well today. Tony was just going to go assist one of the Avengers Force with some fine tuning on his equipment.” Pointing out Bucky, she motioned him over to Stark. She obviously knew that the less time those two had to spend around each other the better the outcome. 

“Well, I know how busy Tony always is.” Hammer replied. “I’d be happy to take care of this.” He approached Bucky getting that Spark-y look as he noticed his arm. 

Bucky felt a little faint at the thought. First of all, he’d been acclimated to Stark, as much as one could be. Secondly, despite not wanting to stroke his ego, he was impressed with the work that Stark had done on the arm and was very pleased with it. Lastly, Hammer’s reputation preceded him, and Bucky would let him touch his arm over his dead body. He thought quickly. “Oh, thank you, Spark Hammer, but I could not take you away from the briefing. The team will go over the suggestions you’ve already received, the plans we’ve made, and any threats we’ve identified. Your safety comes before this minor inconvenience.” Hammer preened over the over the top flattery.

Stark rolled his eyes behind Hammer’s back. “Yeah, I’m not staying for that. I’ll get the highlights later. Come along, Barnes. He swept back into the Airship and Bucky followed.

Once they had made their way well inside Stark turn to him and said, “Did that little speech you gave make you sick? I know I nearly lost my breakfast… Wait… Did I have breakfast?”

“You had a cup of coffee, sir.” The mechanical voice came from the cravat pin.

“You finally figured a way to bring Jarvis with you,” Bucky commented. “It was make that speech or risk my arm. I’m less attached to my dignity.”

This caused Stark to burst out laughing. “Oh, I have missed you, Barnes. It’s too bad Rogers is the one attached to my detail.”

“You know you’d rather have me covering your back should anything happen.” Bucky retorted.

“Too true. Now let’s go make adjustments and you can fill me in on everything.”


	4. Showtime

It was the evening of the festival and everything seemed to be going off without a hitch, but Bucky didn’t let down his guard down. He continued his security rounds up high as the crowd mingled and everyone celebrated their good fortune and the prospect of peace. There were still a couple of hours to go before the performance began and the circus members were walking around performing for the guests until it was time for them to find their places for the show. All of the teams were in place and Carol was directing everyone from the control center. 

As Bucky was patrolling the highest inner balcony level in one of the shadows near wall, he saw a glint of copper on the white marble floor. Instantly on alert, he began scanning the area as he slowly approached. As he got closer, he saw that it was a brown feather with copper highlights. Looking around he saw no one and bent to pick up the feather.

“Excuse me, but that doesn’t belong to you,” He heard an amused, deep voice come from above in a darkened corner. 

As he startled back grabbing for his holster, he looked up and saw one of the performers he had met earlier. The man was crouched up in the rafters, blending into the shadows. He had caught Bucky’s eye earlier, when he had been introduced as the “Amazing” Hawkeye. Tall and golden haired, his skin was the tanned color of someone who worked outside frequently and his muscles backed up the story. He had an easy smile and the largest, most beautiful wings Bucky had ever seen. The source of the feather he had found, the wings were currently tucked in close to the man’s body. 

“What are you doing up here, Hawkeye?” He demanded.

“The normals don’t always react well to wings outside of the performance and it’s difficult to maneuver around in such a crush of people. Besides, I see better from a distance. What are you doing up here? Your agents seem to have a good network going. It looks like they’ve got the whole area covered.” Hawkeye glided down to the floor, revealing his costume. 

He was dressed in dark blue leggings tucked in soft purple leather boots. Around his waist was a purple belt from which a dark blue and purple square loin cloth fell and crisscrossing his chest were purple straps that accentuated his physique rather than detract from it. On his head was a Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue. Mentally he barely managed to put a leash on his libido and retain an air of professionalism.

“They didn’t see you and they’ve been made by you, so I’m not sure how well we’re doing.” Bucky frowned.

“Don’t fret. I only noticed because I’ve been up here a while and I have really good eyes. Now can I have my feather back?” Hawkeye extended a hand.

Belatedly, Bucky realized that he was still holding the feather and was rolling the shaft between his fingers. For some unknown reason he wanted to keep it. He looked at the feather and then back up at Hawkeye. He felt his lips curve into a smile. “But you have so many and I have none.” 

Hawkeye gave him a hard look before relaxing. “Now you wouldn’t be the type of man to take another’s property with some kind of compensation. Would you?” Slowly a smirk spread across his face. 

Bucky smirked back. “The only thing I’ve got to offer are my good looks and some truly awful jokes.”

Hawkeye’s smirk quickly morphed into an amused grin. “Really? Now, I gotta know. How bad are the jokes?”

“Why was the cemetery crowded?” Bucky asked.

Hawkeye’s eyes sparkled in anticipation. “Why?”

“People were dying to get in.” Bucky grinned. After his escape, he had found solace in bad jokes, for some reason they got him out of his head. So, he had been collecting them, and this one wasn’t even one of the worst. 

Hawkeye burst out laughing and spoke through his c. “That was bad... I can’t believe.... Here I am… Trying to get a kiss... from the handsome Avenger... Instead I get an awful joke. Where did I go wrong?”

“You wanted a kiss?” 

Hawkeye stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. “I said that out loud? Aw, mouth, no.”

“Well, I am the type of man who hates to disappoint.” He said as he leaned forward gently reaching out for Hawkeye’s face. 

Hawkeye stilled immediately, eyes still wide. He didn’t resist Bucky’s touch, but his wings shivered behind him and it reminded Bucky of how Redwing got sometimes when he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay or take flight. Bucky didn’t try to crowd or hold Hawkeye giving him every chance to escape or stop the kiss, but he held still eyes only falling shut right before contact.

It was the lightest of kisses, more of an invitation than a real kiss. Bucky felt like he was trying to keep from startling a wild animal. As he began to back away, he felt Hawkeye’s hands come up to his shoulders and hold him in place with Hawkeye leaned in and initiated another, more hungry kiss that stole Bucky’s breath. 

As they began to pull into each other, Clint moved one way and Bucky stepped another and they got tangled up before tipping over. Hawkeye caught Bucky before he could hit the floor one muscular arm holding him close the other keeping them off the floor. 

“Hawk…”

“Clint.” Hawkeye interrupted. “If we’re going to be this close you can call me by name.” He slowly moved until they both had their feet on the floor and could stand.

“Clint, then you’re going to have to call me Bucky.” Bucky could Clint’s eyes were half-closed, his pupils dilated, and he was breathing heavily. Nice to know he wasn’t the only so affected. His shook his head and tried to calm his body. “Clint, as much as I would like to continue this, and I would. We can’t do this now. I’ve to patrol and it’s almost showtime.”

“After.” Clint interjected.

“After?” Bucky looked at him quizzically. 

“After the performance. Will you have to patrol later tonight?” Clint asked.

“I’m off duty around 1.” Bucky informed him.

“Then meet me on the exterior balcony at 1:30” Clint reached forward and grabbed Bucky’s left hand. He brought the metal hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

Bucky did his best to keep from blushing like a schoolgirl. He appreciated how Clint had to have noticed the hand but made no mention of it. Then he probably understood better than anybody. “I’ll be there.”

Bucky reluctantly pulled away and started to turn toward the stairs.

“Bucky!” Hearing his name, he turned. “You forgot this.” Clint tucked the forgotten feather in Bucky’s waistcoat. “See you later.” A quick kiss on the lips and then Bucky was gently pushed toward the stairs.


	5. Alarm

Bucky and Clint had met on the balcony and then found a room to themselves. There had been some heated moments, but most of the time they had talked. Bucky had told Clint about his captivity and rescue, his friends in the Avengers Force, and what Stark really was like. Clint had told him a little about his disastrous childhood, growing up in the circus and how badly he wanted to be free, on his own. The hours had run away from them and all too soon Clint said he had to go. They parted with reluctant kisses and made plans for Bucky to visit the Wonder, the circus’ airship after the peace treaty was signed. 

Bucky went back to his room and lay in his bunk unable to sleep. He could not believe his fortune in finding someone so perfect. The little voice in the back of his head that sounded too much like Arnim Zola kept trying to tell him that he didn’t deserve such happiness and it was a trick, but he was going to take Sam’s advice and grab onto happiness tightly. Unable to continue to lay still, he threw the covers off and got dressed. He needed to see if Steve was busy; he needed to talk to someone about this. 

Just as he finished pulling on his boots klaxons started blaring all over, soon to be followed by the pounding of feet down the hall. He recognized this signal, there was an emergency on the Jarvis. Grabbing his belt and holster, he threw them on and open the door. People streamed down the hall, but Bucky had chosen this room for a reason. He quickly crossed to the maintenance space across from his door and hurried to the access hatch where he had stored his glider. 

He had left the glider prepped just in case of such an emergency. He jumped in putting his night flight goggles on, pulled the release, and quickly banked, heading for the landing deck on the Jarvis. He could see the activity on the deck and hoped everyone was well trained enough to not just react as him came in to land. He tried not to think of some overreacting guard taking out his glider and leaving him to fall. Again. 

Fortunately, he landed without a hitch and was soon getting a situation report from Romanoff as they sped down the halls.

“Everything was calm after the evening, even Stark. Then the alarm for the vault went off. There’s no sign of forced entry, all the guards are accounted for, and there’s no way into the vault except for the door.”

Having spent so much time with Stark and heard many of his Spark Fugue rantings and ramblings he knew that the vault held prototypes and plans for some of the most dangerous weapons Stark had ever made. Before he swore off weapons. They were supposed to be kept away from anyone who might want to use them. The war between Starkovia and Hammerland had had so few casualties die the combination of Hammers ineptitude and Stark’s refusal to create new weapons. 

Bucky knew that the door to Starks vault was guarded by two guards round the clock, and you also needed the key that Stark always kept on his person as well as permission from Jarvis. Trying to force your way through that door? It simply wasn’t going to happen.

“Have has anyone gone in yet?” Bucky asked.

“Stark’s on his way, but Rhodey’s got War Machine out. If Stark does get there soon, I think Rhodey’s going to create a new door if you know what I mean.”

“That’s one solution to the problem.” Bucky commented as they rounded the corner to the vault.

There was quite a gathering at the door. Rhodes in the War Machine armor was facing the door as Stark argued and began unlocking it. The War Machine armor was a study in intimidation, the unadorned steel covering all of Rhodes body and practically dripping with weaponry of every type. Stark had apparently actually gone to bed, because he was now wearing red and gold silk pajamas and a dark brown robe with gold designs all over. Off to the side stood Vision who appear to be speaking with the vault guards. Vision, although an automaton, was sentient and a force to be reckoned with. If he wanted, he could have probably torn the door open. Bucky didn’t pretend to understand the science that made him possible, he was just glad he was on their side. To the side of Rhodes and Stark was Steve. Steve was trying to insinuate himself between Stark and the where the door opened. 

As they caught up with the group Steve could be heard saying, “I’m going to need you to step back as soon as the door is unlocked Stark. Rhodes and I will open the door, and if the vault is clear, we’ll send the team in to do a sweep. If they find nothing, then you can go in and do an inventory.” 

Starks frustration and anger was clear to read on his face. “Fine!” He said. “On your head be it if anything in there makes it off this ship.” He pulled the key from the lock and stepped back. Romanoff hurried to his side to pull him safely back from any possible line of fire.

“Don’t worry Tones. We won’t let that happen.” Rhodes voice came from the armor only slightly distorted and mechanical sounding. 

They pulled the door open and waited for an attack. When none came and they could see the room was empty, they began a methodical sweep through the vault. Bucky scanned the room for possible entry points working from the floor up. Near the ceiling, a vent grill caught his eye.

“Rhodes give me a boost.” 

Rhodes lifted him up to where he could reach the grill. After a moment of fiddling Bucky managed to work the grill loose and climb inside the vent. 

“You think someone would be that stupid?” Rhodes questioned below him. 

Bucky looked down at him. “I never underestimate the power of people’s stupidity. Best to check it. I’ll check back in when I’m sure it’s clear.” Then he began crawling through.

I. 

The duct work was large enough that one could freely move in it, but small enough that you couldn’t stand or walk unless you stooped far over. To save his back and legs, he decided to continue crawling. From the planes he’d read and the information he’d glean he was confident there were no traps to worry about, unlike in other Sparks’ airships. 

As he continued his way through the ducts, as silently as possible, he saw something shine ahead. As he drew close, he recognized the feather that lay on the floor of the ducts and his heart stuttered. It was one of Clint’s feathers, had he been played for a fool? Clint certainly would have been able to access the shaft from outside. And the drop from the vent into the vault certainly wouldn’t have posed a problem. Nor getting back up. 

As he crawled along, Bucky tried to work up some anger over the situation, but mostly he felt hurt. And for a moment he thought maybe that voice in his head was right, he didn’t deserve good things. Turning the corner, he saw movement in the dim light up ahead.

He called out just loud enough to be heard, “Stop, Clint, I know it’s you. Give me back whatever you’ve taken.”

The movement stilled and Bucky heard, “Aw, Buck, no. I didn’t take anything.” Then Clint turned to face him, wings drooping down. 

Bucky tried to harden his face and his heart. “You tripped the alarm. You’ve been caught at the scene of the crime. Just hand it over and tell me why.” 

“Honestly. I swear on my brother, I didn’t take anything, and I tripped the alarm on purpose.” Clint backed away as Bucky came closer. And Bucky could see the opening to the outside mere yards away. 

“Sure, you tripped the alarm. You must’ve been testing Stark’s security out of the kindness of your heart.” Bucky could hear the bitterness in his own voice.

“I’m not that good a guy,” Clint admitted. “We were hired to steal the plans for the Extremis Armor from Stark” The Extremis Armor was one of the most powerful armors Stark had built. It just had a tiny problem with trying to take control of whoever wore and wreak havoc. 

“They tried to get me to do it,” Clint continued. “At first, I was willing, what did it matter what the rich muckety mucks do? But after hearing you talk about how Stark really was and how he was trying to keep his people safe, I just couldn’t. And when I told them they took my brother hostage. If I didn’t do this, they would kill him. He’s all I got.” I’m still not going to do their dirty work, but I had to come to put them off their guard so I can go back and save Barney.” Bucky had heard a lot about Barney Barnes earlier, he wasn’t so sure the man deserved the loyalty Clint gave him. 

“Do you swear you are telling me the truth?” Bucky demanded. 

“Yes. Bucky, I don’t want to lie to you. The truth is, I’m a worthless, thieving carny and you are so much better than me. I would my surrender myself to the Avengers Force, but I’ve got to go save Barney. Please.” Clint took a few more steps toward the outside. 

“Do you know who hired you?” Bucky asked mind working fast.

“No, the Swordsman always is the one that sets things up.” Clint explained.

“Is the whole circus just a front?”

“No… Well, yeah, kinda?” Clint admitted.

“The let’s go tell everyone the situation. We can swoop down and take them in, find out who the mastermind is, and get you free from there.”

“We’ve got to get Barney out first. If you swoop in while they still have him, they’ll know what’s up and he be dead before you even make in the ship. I gotta get him free too.”

“Ok, how about this? You head out to the Wonder. I’ll go tell everyone that I’m following a lead. I’ll meet you and together we’ll get Barney and then go to the Avengers Force and explain everything.”

“You… You would do that for me?” Clint’s voice held a hint of awe. 

“Yes. Now I know that we’re on a timeline so let’s get moving.” Bucky began to turn in the awkward space, but was stopped by a quiet “Bucky?” from Clint. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” And then Clint was gone disappearing into the outside. 

Bucky began his uncomfortable trek back to the vault.


	6. SNAFU

Over an hour later Bucky gently landed his glider onto the deck of the Wonder and scanned for movement. Having to give and receive so many reports had taken him far longer than he liked. But he was encouraged by the fact that Stark reported everything present and where it ought to be. Sensing to no one around, he moved silently toward the small utility door on back the corner of the deck. Belatedly he realized they’d never agreed on a meeting place, guess he would just have to look for Clint and hope Clint was looking for him. He listened at the door but heard nothing. The simple lock on the door was a moment’s work for his arm, so after apologizing under his breath to Steve, who hated “unnecessary destruction of private property”, he was inside. 

Bucky paused straining to hear if anyone had been alerted by his none too gentle entrance, but the only thing he heard was a faint thud. Cautiously, he crept down the halls checking the rooms as he passed, but he saw no one and only continued to hear the occasional faint thud. 

“What is going on here?” He muttered to himself as he reached the control room. 

Like the rest of the airship so far, the control room was empty. Bucky edged around the room keeping an eye on the door as he headed for the controls. The ship was on auto, but someone should be there keeping an eye on things. He caught sight of the duty roster and noticed that Clint was listed as being on watch. But where was he? 

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by another thud followed by a bellow. Bucky startled at the first sound of someone else on the airship and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. The utilitarian build of the airship meant that sound bounced off the walls and made locating it difficult. After a listening though, Bucky was sure it came from the hold and began making his way down there with more speed than caution, pulling his pistol out as he did so. 

When he finally came to the door to the hold it was locked. He heard a faint hum, a loud thud, and a whimper he thought he recognized. With a new sense of urgency, he pulled on the lock, but this one was stouter than door on the deck. After holstering his pistol, it took a few tries and a lot of straining, but finally the lock gave, and the door opened. 

It took precious moments for Bucky to take in the scene before him. The hold of the ship was empty of all skywings and gliders and in the center of the area was a gold cage just large enough for a man to stand in. Bucky now recognized that the hum he heard just outside the room was the hum of electricity and the cage was electrified. Inside the cage he saw Clint, bare to the waist, shoeless and covered in bruises and singe marks. 

Clint was on his knees, nearly laying on the ground, trying to reach through the bars to a set of keys on the floor. The keys were too far for Clint to reach no matter how far he could stretch, but that didn’t stop him. He was pressed against the cage muscles jumping at the shock he was receiving. While his face was impassive, his wings told a different story, held out from his body and quivering. Finally, he could hold out no longer, and gave a final desperate shove with this body before pulling back. As he lay there gasping and whimpering, he finally looked up and saw Bucky framed in the doorway to hold. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he slowly got up to knees.

“Bucky?” Clint’s voice sounded to lost and exhausted and that broke the fugue state Bucky seemed stuck in.

“Dammit, Clint.” Bucky raced forward and scooped the keys. As he fell to his knees in front of Clint, he was where the electrical connection went into the floor and used his bionic arm to jerk the connection and kill the power. “What happened? Who did this? Where’s Barney?”

“Ow, shit.” Clint reached through the bars to touch Bucky’s face grimacing at the pain the movement caused. “No time to explain. They’re going to kill Stark. Help me out of here while there’s still time.” Clint pointed to the lock and the urgency in his voice could not have been faked. 

It took a few tries, but Bucky finally got the door open. Pulling Clint out, he asked, “Who’s going to try? You know that Spark is a hard man to kill. Many have tried, but no one’s been successful yet.” Then Bucky turned around and punched the cage with all his might. The side caved in and no one would ever be held in there again. Immediately a siren began screeching 

“I wish you hadn’t done that.” Clint said as he ran to one of the lockers along the walls. He quickly pulled on some boots and threw one of his custom shirts over his head. “We’ve got to get out of here quick.”

“Don’t worry, Clint. Best I could tell you and I are the only ones on the Wonder.”

“They left one of the triplets behind.” Clint retorted as they rushed to the door back into the ship. He stopped at the door and tried to look around. 

“Tri… You mean one of the twins?” Bucky was starting to have a bad idea about this. 

“The twins are triplets. Watch out!” Clint pulled Bucky out the doorway and where once stood was a crossbow bolt that seemed to be electrified. A stifled curse was heard down the hall. 

Bucky felt Clint pull his pistol out of the holster. Clint leaned around the door jamb and pulled off a few quick shots. He jerked back as a moment later the shots were returned. 

“We’re going to have to make a run for it. Get ready and when I say go as soon as you hear me firing head left down the hall. We’ve got to get to the deck.”

“Yes, my glider is on the deck, but the deck is the other way.” Bucky pointed out.

“I know a different way. Trust me, I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

Clint looked in his eyes. Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. Crouching in the doorway he got prepared to run. Beside him he felt Clint fall into a stillness that reminded him of when he was a sniper in the military.

Clint breathed out, “Go.” Then he stepped around the doorway started firing. 

Before the first shot even started echoing, Bucky was sprint down the corridor. Behind him he heard Clint follow still firing. As they closed on an intersection in the halls, Bucky heard the pistol click as it ran out of bullets. Then Clint was there pulling him to the right and pushing him up a ladder. They climbed as quickly as they dared, but Clint was slowed by his wings. 

When they reached the top Bucky pulled Clint up and pushed him in front since he knew where to go. A few turns and Bucky could see the main door to the deck ahead. Clint ran into a small room just before the doors. After a moment of searching he made a pleased noise and grabbed a bow and quiver on a strange harness of sorts. Buckling it in place, he turned to Bucky with that infectious grin in place. 

They had just made it to the doors when they heard a door behind them slam open. 

“You might was well give up and die with dignity.” Followed them as they pushed on to the deck.

Clint yelled back, “I’ve never had any dignity in my life. Why start now?” And dodging bullets, they ran across the deck.


	7. Rescue

It was like his recurring dream, they’d heard the sound of pursuit behind them and ran as far as could only to hit the edge. Glancing around frantically he could see no sign of his glider, probably taken care of by their pursuer. He turned wide eyes to Clint. 

Clint grabbed him, saying, “Deep breaths. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Then he pushed Bucky over the edge. 

The wind tore at his breath as he tumbled through the air. But even above the roar he could hear shots over head. He tried to look up and find Clint but couldn’t seem to control how his body fell through the air. He finally managed to catch a glimpse as Clint seemed to fall backwards off the deck. 

“Clint!” Bucky tried to scream but couldn’t find the air. 

Moments later a dark blur fell past him before coming back up to match his speed. Now he could see it was Clint who pulled him close as gently as possible before somehow hooking him into the harness as well. Then with a flap of his wings they began to pull out of the plummet they were in and slowly make their way across the sky.

“I thought you couldn’t carry another person far distances!” Bucky exclaimed over the wind.

“Used to be only when I was up to no good. Is Stark’s ship still in the same place?” 

“Yes, but I don’t think you’re going to have to worry. Like I said Stark’s a hard man to kill.” Bucky tried to shrug in the harness but gave up on what seemed like an impossible task.”

“They’ve got inside help from a member of his court. I don’t know who, but they’re going to incapacitate him and make him a sitting duck.” 

“Shit.” Bucky cursed with feeling. 

“Yeah, do you have any way to let them know?” Clint’s voice from above sounded very worried. 

“No Stark hasn't finished our communication units, yet. Got distracted with an automatic sweeping automaton.”

“There’s a good chance they’ll try to shoot us out of the sky when we get there.” Clint cautioned. 

“That I can take care off. How much faster can you go?”

“Full speed it is.”

\-- -- -- --

As they came within sight of the Jarvis, Bucky reached under his shirt for his pendant. He pulled it out and started shaking it. Within seconds it began to glow a greenish yellow, getting brighter every second. He made sure to hold it where the light wouldn’t blind Clint as he tried to come in for a landing. Squinting his eyes, he could see rushed activity on the deck, he hoped they weren’t too late. As Clint hovered them over the deck before landing gently, Bucky saw Steve and Natasha step forward.

“Way to make an entrance, Buck.” Steve said smiling. 

Natasha took in Clint’s appearance with narrowed eyes. “What’s wrong now?” She demanded.

Bucky could hear Clint panting for breath behind him as shaky hands grabbed his shoulders and leaned into him for support. He knew Clint was about done in, so he turned to Natasha as a now worried looking Steve joined her.

“There’s going to be an attempt on Stark tonight.”

“Well, then they are fools. Everyone who’s tried has ended up dead or imprisoned.” Natasha replied.

“There’s a traitor in your midst…”

Clint broke in still sounding winded. “Someone called the Ironmonger, is close to Stark. They are going to use some device to paralyze him and then a team is going to shoot him with a poisoned arrow.”

Natasha immediately peeled off and started giving orders to the assembled teams. Steve watched her walk away before turning back to Clint.

“How do you know?” 

A pained expression crossed Clint’s face briefly before he stood up and looked Steve in the eyes. “Because the team is from the circus, my brother is on the team, and they were planning on framing me.”

Only now did Bucky realize how much Clint had been betrayed. 

Natasha swiftly came back, “Stark is locked in his workshop. He’s not responding to any attempts at contact. Even Jarvis can’t get an answer. Rhodey is going to try and disable the door, but it being a Stark creation makes it more difficult. There’s the duct work in the flooring, but that way seems to have a strange blockage, we’re working on it, but I’m not sure we have time.”

Bucky had looked over the plans for the Jarvis obsessively when they first accepted the job. And he knew that there were three ways into the workshop, the door, the ducts in the flooring, and the ventilation. Now no one in their right mind would try the ventilation shaft, because of the razor-sharp circulation fan. So that left them with one question. 

“Clint can you carry us up to the balloon?” Bucky asked.

Clint looked where Bucky indicated. His spent a moment examining the area before nodding. 

Bucky looked at Natasha. We’ll try to get in through the ventilation, but keep working on the other entrances just in case. Also see if you can figure out who this Ironmonger is.”  
“Already on it.” Natasha replied, then turned to Steve. “Care to help out with the ducts?”

Before he followed Natasha, Steve pulled his gun from his holster and threw it to Bucky. “You might need that.”

Clint put his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Ok this is the hard part. Crouch down and on the count of three jump up and go limp. I’ll do the rest. 1… 2… 3!” They jumped as one and soon the deck fell away as they headed toward the balloon. 

\-- -- -- --

Getting to the balloon and in the ventilation, shaft was the easy part. Clint had little room to maneuver but kept up with Bucky as they approached the fan. The fan had three sharp blades that spun slow enough for your eyes to track, but fast enough that you couldn’t just slip past. 

“Hey, Buck. Did you know there was a death fan? Because that is a death fan.” Clint quipped.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan. Trust me.” Bucky smiled at Clint before turning to observe the fan. It was a few moments before figured out the timing. He braced his feet as best he could and got ready. After about three passes he grabbed the blade as it passed. If anyone had tried to grab the blade it would have cut them very badly, if not taking their hand clean off. As it was Bucky’s metal hand crumpled the blade a bit before the fan dragged him a few feet before stopping. He was still having to use a lot of strength to keep still.

“Go, Clint.” Bucky gritted out. 

And Bucky felt a moment of appreciation for Clint’s trust in him, as Clint moved past the fan without hesitation. Once Clint was through, Bucky sent a prayer up to whoever was listening and began to shuffle and twist around to follow. As his body made it just past the blade, Bucky could feel his grip start to slip with the change in angle. He bit out a curse just as he felt hands on his shoulder jerking him back and free of the “death fan”, as Clint had called. At this point, Bucky was inclined to agree. 

“You alright?” Clint asked.

Bucky examined his hand. A couple plates had been bent and there was some loss of movement. If they saved Stark, he would give Bucky an earful for being careless with his wonderful creation. “I’ll be fine we’ve got to move.”

The rest of the trip the ventilation shaft was uneventful, and they swiftly arrived at the workshop. As Bucky started working on getting the cover loose Clint peered through to the space below. The cover had slats that were angled downward. It gave a good view of the floor, but from a steep angle. Clint maneuvered his body around scanning the floor. 

“I can see him. Stark’s slumped over on a couch. I don’t see anyone… Shit.” Clint shoved Bucky out of the way as he quickly grabbed his bow and an arrow and made an impossible shot through the slats of the cover. 

Bucky heard the arrow ricochet twice and then heard a strange noise as he finally got the cover off. It clattered to the floor and he could finally see the scene below him. Stark was stiffly slouched in the corner of the couch he kept in the workshop; he was pale and very still. Near a floor grate by the door, Bucky could see three figures, two he recognized from the circus, Swordsman and Trickshot (who was still holding the bow) and one who resembled the man beside him (who he assumed was Barney Barton.) Before Bucky could start to think how to get down he felt Clint grab him underneath the arms and push them out of the vent. As they glided to the floor, he saw Trickshot take aim at them. Anticipating the arrow, he used his arm to deflect it to the floor. 

“Stupid traitor!” Trickshot spat at Clint as he threw his bow down and pulled out a wicked looking knife. “Everything would have been fine if you had done as you were told.”

Clint did something to his bow and the string seemed to absorb back into it as it straightened out. “Fine for you maybe.” He stalked forward.

Bucky had pulled the pistol as they landed, but his momentary distraction with the arrow gave the Swordsman enough time to approach and swing his sword at Bucky before he could get off a shot. Bucky threw himself to the side to avoid the blade and rolled over the worktable next to him. As beakers, tools, and bits of Stark creations fell to the floor Bucky hoped that he’d didn’t inadvertently cause a bigger problem. 

The Swordsman was extremely fast and on the attack again before Bucky had time to bring his gun up. Bucky circled around the corner of the table and kicked into the advancing Swordsman, who let a satisfying grunt, but didn’t drop the sword. But the pause was enough to give Bucky and edge. Bucky quickly brought the pistol up and had a moment where he had to talk himself out of taking a final shot on this man who had caused so much trouble and who he suspected was the cause of most of the bruises he had seen on Clint’s body earlier. But he didn’t want the man to get off easy, so he shot him square in the shoulder. The Swordsman abruptly dropped his sword and cursed all the way to the ground. 

Bucky kicked the weapon away and said, “Let’s see how good you are now.” 

The Swordsman replied by pulling a knife and lunging at him. Bucky kicked him in the head, and he dropped unconscious to the floor. 

Movement by the door caught his attention and he jerked his gun up just in time to see Barney Barton hop back into the floor ducts. Bucky quickly checked on Clint who was holding his own with Trickshot. Scanning over to Stark he could see that he was in the same spot and was now taking on a blue hue. Bucky edged over to the entrance to the floor ducts keeping everyone in his line of sight. He couldn’t see anyone in this section of the ducts, and he was pretty sure that Barney had tried to rabbit, not realizing he would run into security and Avengers at the other end. 

As he looked back to Clint, he heard a sharp cry as Trickshot took a bow upside the head and crumpled to the ground. Clint gave Trickshot a swift kick to the ribs, saying, “Who’s the best now, asshole?” 

Then the doors to the workshop blew inward with a great explosion. And standing in the doorway was War Machine and a similar armor in blue. The helmet of the blue armor pulled back to reveal Pepper Potts. 

“Where is he?” She demanded. A speechless Clint pointed to the couch. 

Pepper hopped out the armor and ran over to Stark and held a device up to the side of his head. Color immediately began to return to his face and his body relaxed.

“How is he?” They heard Colonel Rhodes ask from the War Machine armor, his voice tight with concern and worry.

Pepper Potts gently laid her hand against Stark’s face and turned a watery smile toward them. “He’s fine.”


	8. Interrogation

After things had settled down, Clint and Bucky were separated and questioned. Giving his account of the evening to Steve was embarrassing and unbelievable in turns. Steve tried to keep his emotions off his face, but having known each other for so long they could read each other easily. So, Bucky could see Steve’s happiness for him when he talked about meeting Clint, winced at the disapproval he saw from not fully reporting the situation, and the pride over Bucky saving Stark. When he was done Steve leaned back and just shook his head.

“You know you took a big chance. It could have all backfired on you.” Steve commented.

“It was the best option I saw at the time.” Bucky leaned back trying to get his shoulders to relax.

“You know I’m going to have to write you up over this,” Steve looked regretful.

“I understand. And I’d do it again.”

“You should also realize that Stark wants the Avengers Force to base in Starkovia. He wants to provide us with a new compound and new gear.” Steve leaned forward and pushed a paper towards Bucky.”

The paper thanked the Avengers Force for their dedication and quick action. It offered them a custom design compound Starkovia and new gear to be created by Stark. It also promised no interference from Stark or anyone of his government. 

“It’s a good deal, but I think it’s up to the team.” Bucky stated.

“Oh, it’s up to the team, I wanted to make sure you knew it was because of you. Now Carol should just about be done with Clint.” Steve put a little emphasis on the name. “Then we’ll compare notes and start interrogating the three we caught on the Jarvis.” They were now on the Marvel.

As they left the room Clint and Carol were coming out of the room across the hall. When Bucky looked up at her, Carol gave a small smile and nod. Clint, meanwhile, gave the biggest yawn, almost unhinging his jaw. You could see that he was running on empty. Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and turned him to Clint. 

“Why don’t you get Clint some coffee? Unfortunately, bed is going to have to wait until we finish the interrogations. My apologies.”

Clint’s eyes had perked up at the word “coffee”. “Yes, coffee, please.”

“Come along, Clint.” Bucky steered him to the kitchen and the small table and chairs within. Usually the team took their meals in the mess, but they kept a small eating area in the kitchen for times like this. Bucky prepared the percolator and put it on to boil, before sitting across from Clint.

He didn’t try to talk knowing they were both too done it for conversation. Instead he reached across the table gently covered Clint’s hand where it lay on the table. Clint looked up and smiled before turning his hand over to hold Bucky’s. And they just sat like that until the coffee was ready.

As Bucky poured two cups he asked, “How do you like your coffee?” 

“Um, now.” Clint replied making a give me motion.

“Ok, ok.” Bucky handed the cup over. “Hey now watch it! You’ll burn yourself!” Bucky exclaimed as Clint gulped the contents down.

Immediately he made a pained grimace, then placed the empty cup on the table. “Worth it.”

“I hate to ask… Bucky began.

Clint looked at him. “Ask me anything.”

“I mean, it seems pretty obvious you’re not, but other than the visible damage are you ok?” Bucky reached back out for his hands. 

“I’ll be ok. It hurts, but it’s nothing new. Besides I’m not alone…” Right as Clint finish this statement Sam walked in. He’d been called back to help with the interrogations.

“Hate to break this up, but Barney Barton says that Clint will vouch for him that he was a hostage.”

Clint face darkened. “Oh, he did, did he? Let’s see him say that to my face. Can I go in with you?”

Sam looked to Bucky who nodded. “If you want to.” 

They followed Sam down to the holding cells. All three of the four interrogation rooms were in use. And through the mirrored glass they could that the first one held a disapproving Steve and Trickshot, the second held Barney Barton, and across the hall the last room held a very angry Carol and a taciturn Swordsman. The three of them entered the room holding Barney. Bucky and Sam took opposite corners, while Clint turned to face his brother. 

“I was just a pawn in their game. Tell them Clint!” Barney Barton turned his eyes to his brother. 

Clint gave him a blank look before saying, “You didn’t seem like much of a pawn when you told me I was a ‘fucking disaster’. You didn’t seem like much of a pawn when you held me so the Swordsman could beat the crap out of me. You didn’t seem like much of a pawn when you came up with the plan to frame me. I’m not sure who the pawn was, but I’m positive it wasn’t you.” Clint’s face was dark with rage.

“No! You don’t understand I had to play along. They were going to kill me if I didn’t!” Barney was sounding desperate. 

“Well, you’re lucky. You made it out alive and you’re free of them.” Clint’s face became eerily calm.

“Yes, I’m free. We’re free. Just tell them I was innocent, and we can go start a new life!” 

“You see, Barney, I can’t do that. You’re not innocent. You did it. If you’re lucky they’ll be merciful and go easy on you. Maybe if you gave them some information about who set all this up, they’d be more likely to be merciful. But as for me? I’m done with you. I have always tried to be the best brother I could be to you, but you couldn’t even attempt to be a decent human to me.” Then Clint pivoted on his heel and walked out the door, leaving Barney gaping behind him.

After exchanging looks, Bucky followed Clint outside while Sam continued his interrogation. Out in the hall Clint was standing with Steve and Carol in an intense conversation. 

“Are you certain?” Steve asked.

“I wouldn’t be more certain if I had beat it out of him. And I can’t say I wasn’t tempted.” Carol punched her hand. 

“Carol…” Steve warned.

“What? I didn’t do it.” 

“This is going to ruin the peace talks.” Clint commented sounding horrified. 

“No. This will prove him unfit and the world council will give his territory to the next in line.” Carol explained.

“What? Who?” Bucky interrupted.

“Hammer. He was behind it all. And the idiot left a paper trail.” Clint informed him, look of shock on his face. “But I don’t understand isn’t that what Sparks do? Try to kill or outdo each other?”

“Yes, but doing it yourself is one thing. Hiring people? That’s just so gauche. And trying to steal another Spark’s designs? Unheard of.” Carols voice was part exaggeration, part bitterness, but all truth. “Our job is to keep it from rolling over on to the populace as best we can help it.”

One of the airmen came running down the hall. “Sirs!” 

“Report.” Carol barked.

“The Adaptoid has taken off! It started drifting away from the group middle of the day yesterday. And when we went to radio them about the all the excitement, they never responded. So, we sent a skywing over to check on them and it wasn’t there. Just a projection of the ship.” The Adaptoid was Hammers airship. The man knew what was up and had rabbited. 

“Well, looks like all we can do is report it to the World Council and see if they want us to pursue. As for now, Bucky and Clint go get some rest you both look like you’re about to fall over. Carol see if you can find any clue as to where they went. Sam, you and I are going to go report to the World Council.”

Bucky lead Clint to his room. When Bucky didn’t follow him in Clint gave him a curious look. 

“Aren’t you coming in, too?” He asked.

“The bed is comfy, but small. You won’t sleep well if we’re both on there, and you need a good night’s sleep after the last twenty-four hours. I want so very much to lay down with you, but more, I want you to rest. If you still want me after you’ve rested up, we’ll find the biggest bed on the ship.”

The look on Clint’s face was undecipherable. But he gave Bucky a small smile and walked over to give him the gentlest of kisses before saying, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning?” Bucky asked.

“I’ll be here, trust me. Good night.” Clint smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what is your plan now?” Bucky asked Clint as they leaned into one another standing on the balcony looking out across the sky.

“I always thought that if I ever managed to get away from the circus, I’d buy myself a farm, set down some roots. You know?” Clint was looking at Bucky’s metal hand as he manipulated the fingers.

Bucky’s heart sank a bit at hearing this, but he knew that Clint deserved the best he could get out of life and more. “That’s totally understandable.” 

“Thought about having a family and being a better dad that mine ever was.” He pulled Bucky’s hand to his cheek.

Bucky steeled himself for a goodbye or some sorts. “That shouldn’t be hard.”

Clint chuckled, “No it’s really not.” Then he kissed Bucky’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “That’s was I used to think. I don’t find it as appealing anymore.” He leaned up on one elbow over Bucky. “In fact, I find I don’t like the idea of much that involves leaving you.”

Bucky pushed him back until they were kneeling face to face. “Do you mean…”

“Steve offered me a position on the Avengers Force, and I accepted.” Clint face broke out into the grin Bucky loved. “Is that okay?” 

Bucky looked deep into Clint’s eyes and said the only thing that mattered. “I love you.” Then he leaned in for a kiss that he hoped could convey all the things he wanted to say. 

And first the first time in a long time, Bucky thought that everything just might turn out fine.


End file.
